In modern mobile communications, there is an ever increasing demand for higher data rates. In modern 3rd generation cellular telecommunication systems, such as the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), data rates of High-speed Downlink/Uplink Packet Access (HSDPA/HSUPA) have been increased by enabling the dual channel transmission. This technique is generally called a dual channel (DC) HSDPA or DC HSUPA, while sometimes it is referred to as dual cell HSDPA/HSUPA When considering DC HSUPA, a conventional mobile terminal requires two separate transmitter branches, one for each frequency channel. The use of two transmitters raises manufacturing costs and increases the size of the mobile terminal.